Art that hasn't gotten approved
Have you ever made an picture to be proud of, yet it hadn't gotten approved? Feel free to post it below! Tips and hints Your art takes time to approve if your new. Don't give up! :D Want to know some tips and possibly why your art isn't getting approved? Visit the how to get your art approve page! Moon.jpg|by petshopface pika.jpg|By Candifloss Ariana Grande!!!.jpg|one of Ariana Grande I worked really hard on that didn't get published :( Alejandro.jpg|not approved eather :/ -petshopface Alejandro and clarissa.jpg|by lilythewolf11 hkgf.jpg|by lily Me6.jpg|oh well.it didn't get published by GraceRaincloud Me and katebith.jpg|drawing of me and katebith that didn't get approved. by GraceRaincloud Final Hidc.jpg|hey disney create! :9 why isn't it approved??? firered2013 Meandbubbleskirt.jpg|me and bubbleskirt drew by me Be bright.jpg|drew by firered2013 Zap.jpg|another one by my sis wolfywolf44 Approvethis.jpg|by my sis Me and Firered-2013 unshaded lg.jpg|by xXRavenLightXx From Raven to InspireStorm.jpg|by xXRavenLightXx (to InspireStorm) anything could happen trailer.jpg|i worked really hard and it didn't published!ghoulfriendtime Raven PPG.jpg|by xXRavenLightXx Musictomaiears.jpg|By 123Lovelost Okami fan-art.jpg|Why didn't this fan-art get approved? SLiNKi47's did Danny Phantom Anime.jpg|Danny Phantom in my anime style sort of neru|Neru and Haku Chibi Miku Concert.jpg|For dream vacation contest :( Hatsune Miku Concert MyArtmary.jpg|Mary fron Ib Hawkfrost.jpg|Cause the scar, I know it xD Perrie and Zayn.jpg|By g-cat123 Royals ppg.jpg Chrom.png|is dis because he has a sword >:I Music.jpeg Realistic Snowshoe.png|A realistic Snowshoe....never approved. Hmph. HeadPhones__lg.jpg|This would of been awesome Neonote.png|Neon Note MY Pony OC.|link=http://disney.go.com/create/artists/kittieswillrule Sonic Character.jpg|By Eclipseowl (Guest526748974) Alone....jpg|Too sad..?! By: Sameehagirl11! MLP 1st attempt!.jpg|1st MLP :(! (BY: Sameehagir11) Too cool!.jpg|Worked Hard :( (BY: Sameehagirl11) MyArt85.jpg|I did a series of these in a comic creator, but disney never approved any of them. This is the best one out of them all.~ace Cupcakes.png|HMMMMM WONDER WHY THIS DIDN'T APPROVE By Kitty LOL I'M SUCH A CREEP .png|Seems like something DC would approve... maybe they missed it? -Kitty old unplublished art.jpg|This was a few weeks before dc closed and it never got posted :( mystrr.PNG|Made this in 2013 so.. XD Artists whose art doesn't get approved + Feedback bronypowa (snivyluver): ''COME ON! I HAVE PERFECTLY ARTWORK THAT HASN'T GOTTEN APPROVED! SOME OF THEM ARE FROM FOUR MONTHS+ BACK! '' mulligan100 COME ON DISNEY! D:< Lilythewolf11 HorseCloud - ;<; HOW DARE YOU, DISNEY! VEEN-RED-ROSE ( MY ART HASN'T APPROVE FOR 7 MONTHS D'X ) GraceRaincloud(my good art doesn't approve!!) CrazyCat1802 wolfywolf44 (psfs sister) xXRavenLightXx (been waiting since early May ):< ) Firered2013 since august 1st 2013 (You've been approved, Fire! :D Unlike meh...) Fire-Love100(My best art never approve!) waterpainter1144(NONE OF MY ART and i have been on dc since late may!) lizzyisnowhere Watername2468(My good art (Some) and some of my comics) Simplicityyy (Only a nyan cat drawing ;-;) Ghoulgirlgotspirit10 (i draw ppg's and it NEVER aprroves) ChibiChibi22 (My art takes too long to get approved like my comics) Verena-Chan(WHYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!) g-cat123 (My best art never gets approved) littlecutlily (no drawings just iseo and one robot) Nalakins (Nalakinz) W Y NO APPROVE FIRE EMBLEM kittieswillrule (KittiesAreCute) ONLY 1 OF MAH ART HAS GOTTEN APPROVE THAT GOT APPROVED ABOUT A MONTH AFTER I DREW IT!!! D:< Guest526748974(Eclipseowl) NOTHING I DRAW IS GETTING APPROVED!!!!!!!!:( WHY DC WHY. DON'T GIVE UP ON US! WaltDisneysMulan (I love mulan) My art always got approved, until now. DC moderators are not approving anyone's art so it's pretty obvious why mine didn't. I really worked hard on that drawing Elsa, but it really shatters me to draw it while knowing that it would never get approved,for others to see. :'( ~Sarah 'Things NOT to put in your drawing' #Cussing/profanity/inappropriate or suggestive topics #Shirts not covering the entire middriff. #Fishnets, EVEN IF IT'S JUST A DANCER. #Singers who are not kid appropriate. #Depressing, crying, or angry pictures. #Logos for companies #Violence #Adult TV shows/movies #Youtube (you can draw youtubers though, but you proabably shouldn't say their names!) #Location of where you live, phone number, first and last name #Songs that aren't kid appropriate. Usually a lot of song lyrics won't approve though anyways.